Momo Baramori
Momo Baramori (薔薇森 もも) is one of the main heroines of Princess Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Peach and she's infused with the Northern spotted owl. Appearance Momo Momo is a fair skinned girl with messy, stomach length strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She dresses solely for comfort, often wearing an oversized pink jumper and grey sweatpants with sneakers. Her school uniform is a cream sweater vest over a white shirt with a black tie and black skirt. Her baggy socks are white while her shoes are dark brown. Mew Peach When transformed, Momo's hair and eyes turn pink and she grows brown and white owl wings and tail feathers. Her outfit is a stomach revealing pink top with a short, double layered skirt and knee-high boots. She also has pink garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a gold pendant hanging off. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with red lace. Her Mew mark, a crescent moon on its side with an upright feather in the middle, is on her thigh. Personality Momo is a calm, friendly, but very airheaded girl who will take every opportunity to sleep. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Momo's weapons are the Peach Maracas, a pair of pink and red maracas with a pair of leaves at the top. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is attached to each maraca. Her attack is Ribbon Peach Crumble, in which Mew Peach shakes her maracas, the harder the shakes the more powerful the waves of energy her weapons emit. Etymology Momo is the Japanese word for 'peach'. Baramori consists of several kanji that make up two words. Bara, which means 'rose' and Mori, which means forest. It references Sleeping Beauty's alias of Briar Rose. International Mythical Mew Mew *'English' - Dawn Bellerose/Mew Dawn *'Italian '- Mona Baramori/Mew Mona *'Mandarin' -'' Táo Zi QiángWēiSēn (薔薇森桃子, ''QiángWēiSēn Táo Zi)/Mew Mew Táo Zi (喵糖桃子, Māo Māo Táo Zi) *'Cantonese ''- Tòu Zí CòengMèiSām (薔薇森桃子, CòengMèiSām Tòu Zí)/Mew Tòu Zí (喵桃子, Miu Tòu Zí) *'''Korean - Momo Hong (홍 모모, Hong Momo)/Mew Momo (뮤 모모, Myu Momo) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Momo Baramori/Mew Peach *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Momo Baramori Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Dawn Bellerose/Mew Dawn *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Momo Baramori/Mew Peach *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Dawn Bellerose *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Dawn Bellerose *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Dawn Bellerose/Miau Dawn *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Dawn Bellerose/Mew Dawn *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Dawn Bellerose/Mew Dawn *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Dawn Bellerose/Mew Dawn *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Dawn Bellerose/Mjau Dawn Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Dawn Bellerose *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Dawn Bellerose/Mjau Dawn *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Momo Baramori/Mew Momo *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Dawn Bellerose (Season 1) Pêssego Baramori/Mew Pêssego (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Dawn Bellerose/Mijau Dawn Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Mona Baramori/Mjau Mona Trivia *Northern spotted owls live in Canada and the US. There are approximately 4,000 left. * She is based off of Sleeping Beauty. * Her height and age is the same as Sleeping Beauty. * Her DNA is a reference to the owl she dances with. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Princess Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages